


It’s all theoretical… right?

by jolly_love



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_love/pseuds/jolly_love
Summary: I got challenged to write a 1000 word story with this title, I hope you like it :)___It's the eighth year in Hogwarts, some students play a game and Harry doesn't want to join, since he could say something really bad (for him).





	It’s all theoretical… right?

„So, now that you know what a zombie is“, Hermione said, while Ron rolled his eyes at that and scowled, “What would you do against it?”

Harry looked up from his book and looked over to Hermione and Ron and some of the eighth year playing “what if”. He doubted it was an actual game, but some witches and wizards came up with creative ideas. He still suspected however, that Ron couldn’t find a good solution against a zombie apocalypse. 

“Okay, explain to me once again, why Avada doesn’t work?” he asked still frowning.

Before Hermione could explain it to him – for the third time -, the door opened and some Slytherins walked in. Even though it was the eighth year tower, the Slytherins didn’t like walking in here without at least two people as backup. Harry had long ago decided to stop questioning their antics.

The people walking in were Parkinson, Nott and Malfoy. Harry followed his former arch nemesis through the room and once he had left the Common Room, he turned back to the game. Ron had been trying to understand what zombies were for the last forty minutes and he still had no idea. Hermione was about to give up and the other pureblood wizards and witches also had no idea how to help – though Harry doubted that their idea of zombies were accurate.

“I don’t like this game anymore” Ron said, rolling his eyes. “How about a new target?”

Hermione grinned, but Harry turned back to his book about finance. He wanted to build up something in the Muggle world and wanted to find out how to keep money in both Gringott’s and in normal… Muggle banks. However… not even History of Magic was as dull as this book. Compared to this dry text, Professor Binns was a comedian.

“Hello?! Earth to Harry!”

Harry shot out if his daydream, when Hermione called him and looked at the people playing. “Oh guys, sorry. I’m reading, not playing.”

“As if” Neville grinned.

Chuckling, Harry held the book up for everyone to see that it was an actual book, but not long enough for them to see the title. He didn’t know why, but he was a little embarrassed having to tell them that he wanted to make it outside of magic. And outside of a place where everyone knew his name.

“You need to play, if you’re here! And we have the perfect question for you!” Neville grinned.

Before he could say something however, the Slytherins were back and Parkinson decided to say something. “Don’t you think that all of you already know everything about The Boy Who Lived?”

Some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were shaking their heads, Ron and Hermione smirked and Neville grinned as well. Harry felt a little uncomfortable. There was something that nobody knew. In fact, his growing adoration of the blond Slytherin who was standing in the corner was his biggest secret. And nobody knew. That wasn’t about to change.

“What? Can I ask something?” Parkinson said with a slight grin on her face.

Harry frowned and was sure that she was planning something, but the rest didn’t seem to be questioning her actions. In fact, they were merely pointing out why she couldn’t ask him something: nobody had asked her something.

That was about to change though. Hermione turned to her and smirked. “So, Parkinson” she held out the Veritaresum water and Parkinson took a gulp, before the Gryffindor started again. “You Slytherins are always very high on blood purity, are you interested in someone who’s _not_ a pureblood?”

Parkinson got red and shrugged her shoulders. However, the Veritaserum water brought the truth out of her. “Yes, I am.”

Harry shook his head, along with almost everyone. However, while they were laughing, Harry suddenly questioned if this ‘what if’ game didn’t suddenly change into a ‘truth or dare’ game. Whichever it was… he hated both and wasn’t about to play it.

Getting up, Harry wanted to get away, when Parkinson suddenly held the Veritaserum in front of him. Harry stopped dead in his track, but shook his head again.

“I’m not playing. It’s not even theoretical anymore.”

Parkinson took away the water and frowned. “Okay, then without the water. Theoretically, if you had to choose a male in this room, which one would you pick for sex?”

“What?!”

The room was so quiet that you could have heard a needle falling. When Harry looked around, he was faced with people actually being interested. That was the weirdest thing ever.

“Which male wizard in this room would you…” Pansy started to explain again.

“I heard you the first time!” Harry interrupted her. “This is stupid. I’m not answering.”

He closed his book and wanted to walk by Parkinson, but she held him back. For a woman, she had incredible strength. However, soon after, he was surrounded by other players and they all asked her the same question.

It didn’t take long for him to break.

“Okay, okay!” Harry rolled his eyes and decided to go with the name almost no one would expect, that way he could get away while people were being shocked. “Malfoy.”

It was quiet immediately and everyone stared at the wizard in the corner. There was a satisfied smirk on Parkinson’s face, but Harry got away without anyone looking at him.

Rolling his eyes, he threw the book on his bed and groaned. Why!? He had just wanted to enjoy a quiet evening and Parkinson walked in and destroyed it all.

He was so taking in by his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door open. Only when he heard someone talk, he turned around.

“So… is it all theoretical, now?”

Malfoy stood at the door, smiling ever so little and Harry was fighting with himself. He was alone with the man he had adored for the past few years. Should he lie to him? He decided not to.

“Not really, no.”

The Slytherin smirked and closed to door.


End file.
